Fox Masterson: The Vampire Chronicles
by FoxMasterson
Summary: So this one is one of my best because it deals with gun control which I oppose and vampires which I would opose if they were real, but alas they are not real like ghosts are also not real. Anyway I give this one a 10/10 my personal best. I think its funny too because of of course Gecko Man.


Check Check one two three Fox on the mic Fox on the mic. Fox was a DJ at a house party that was raving. The dubstep music blazed like crazy over the humungous speakers that Fox had. "Go Fox, Go Fox, Go!" The crowd chanted. Fox had giant head fones on his head and bobbed his head, he was the live of the party.

Then all of a sudden the lights turn dark because it's midnight and all of a sudden blood raynes down on the crowd of dancers and then some of the party people become vampires and start biting necks and turning the others in to vamps. But Fox and the team was ready. "ON GUARD!" Fox shouted louder than he have to because his headphones still on dub step still blazzin'. Shark man just stood in the corner smoking a cig but he stopped that and got out his sniper gun and started sniping vamps. Pantero was crushing heads, Panda Ryu was choping heads. Tigriss was doing her regular seducing which worked wonders on vampires because the vampires planned to bit her neck but istead they were met with cold hard steal in the form of bullets from the gun of Gecko-Man who shot them in the head. "No need to shift shapes today!" Gecko-Man the trickster said.

When it was all said and done 22 vampires and 21 humans were dead, the vamps lost again thanks to the team. They were told bythe CIA to hunt vampires in the urban streets of Europe, in the part of Europe where Russia and other countries are. Next they were off to Finland.

Meanwhile the vampire boss was angry. "HOW COULD THIS BE! IMPOSSSSSSSIIIIIIBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEE!" So he made his own team of animal people that were also vampires. Of course they were all bats, except for a Grifon which is an eagle lion skeleton. One of the animal people vampire special team guys was a vampire bat, the rest were fruit bats. Fruit bats are actually huge and can eat more than just fruit if they wanted to, and these guys were all extra big. So they were off, they went into their giant bat jet and flew to Finland where the team now was.

"Go Fox, Go Fox, GO!" The familiar chant was heard as fox played the dubstep. The team had the rotine down they were going to win the battle again using martial arts haydukes seduction shapshifting and fencing. But they were foiled which is a fencing reference on purpose. You see the giant bat jet crashed into the dance club and killed some of the people then out came the goth vampire team and there was a huge fight and much blood was lost which was actually good for the vampires because they drink it.

Pantero flew threw the air with a kick but he missed because the bat flew away and it is hard to kick bats with your foot. The same happened with Panda Ryu his hyduken missed and hit a human in the crotch, which caused the team to slightly laugh but also feel bad because the guy had no dick now. So then Tigris tried to seduce the bats but to no effect. ThenFox tried to fence them. Have you ever tried to fence a bat flying around all crazy? Its not easy peasy to say the least. So Fox failed like an idiot swinging his sword yelling "Hey bats stand still for a sexond would ya." So the bats were cuasing havoc killing innocents like crazy. But suddenly Shark Man came to the rescue he actually was able to snipe them, becuase he is the best sniper One by one they died by getting shot in the head. Everyone cheared "Go Shark, Go Shark, Go!' It was like shark week all over again on the discovery channel.

Then all the sharks were shot dead. The bats were all bloody on the ground dead as could be. Shark-man lit a cigarette and said "Shit" but was otherwise unmoved by his badass action of killing bats. But then one of the bats that was dead transformed into Gecko-Man. OH NO HE WAS BEING A TRICKSTER AND TURNED HIMSELF INTO A BAT AND YOU SHOT HIM! Yelled Tigris who had a crush on Gecko-Man. All the team circled Gekco Man's corpse and cried like little babbies. He was pantero's home boy. But then it turned out that Gecko-Man had simply turned into a dead version of himself and it was shapeshifting. Everyone realized he was being a trickster and laughed like little kids that just heard the word Penis said.

Anyway they defeated the bat animal people team that the vampires sent to kill them and their jib was done so they went back to America. When they came back they realised their whode vampire mission was an elaborate way to get them to go away. The US government had banned guns and taken all guns. "NOOOOOO!" Fox said, even Pantero who only uses his claws was angry.

So they stormed to the whitehouse because Obama was the only one with the ways of taking the guns. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! SHARK MAN YELLED!" said Sharkman. Obama said in a strange voice "I want the streets safe from criminals liek you!" And Obama had two Uzis in both hands and started ritteling everything with bullets. Fox tackled him and they wrestled. "DON'T KILL THE PRESIDENT THAT WILL GET YOU ARRESTED!" Said tigris who was concerned and secretly had a crush on fox.

As Obama and fox tumbled and turned on the ground. Obama's face came off to revel that he had a KKK mask on underneath. "WTF! OBAMA IS IN THE KKK!" said Panda Ryu who basically shit his pants. "WAIT A MINUTE OBAMA IS BLACK AND THEREFORE CANT BE A MEMBER OF THE KKK" ONE OF THE TEAM SAID THEY ALL AGREED SO THEY SAID "Where is the real Obama, we'll stick this oozi so far up your butt that you will die!" Pantero said. "The real Obama is in the underground whitehouse jail that I built the KKK obama said."

What was your plan btw? His plan it turns out was to give all the guns to the KKK and to bring back slavery and the confed flag which I still think is racist, sorry those who think it is fine. SO they found Obama and his family trapped in the whitehouse jail which was new but looked old like a castle jail from the dark age. They untied them and set them free. "Thank you team. The KKK inflitrate the CIA like Hydra and told you to go on the mission. I could not stop them without you. Both the KKK and Vampires are huge problmes but there are some good vampires who drink blood out of exces blood from hospital. So I really would not tell the CIA to have you go after vamps, except now we have made the vampire boss mad so we will have to kill him soon. Anyway Guns are back. I really wanted to make it known that I am against taking guns away. I think guns are cool and in the right hands are awesome. My first word I ever wrote was "GUN" I wrote it on a piece of paper where I also drew a gun. I still draw guns. This last part isn't part of the story but I just wanted to add it to the story at the end just so everyone will know I am not some sort of guy that wants to take all guns.


End file.
